User talk:Pikachurin
Category:User:Pikachurin Hello , click here to leave a message. I will respond on your as soon as I can. mchortons walks up to you and greets you and say hi im the president of the soviet union and CEO/President of Petrov Hotels Brandon Jr and i would like to buy your fast food chain and expand it put folder of 2.5 million on table and waits for your answer --President Brandon Jr 20:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) User page edits What were you trying to do on User:Pikachurin/Main? Maybe I can help. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:44, Sunday, 27 March 2011 ( ) :See if what I did is working on your end; it seems to be for me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:81, Septidi, 7 Germinal CCXIX ::It works correctly for me. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 19:36, Sunday, 27 March 2011 (ET)' hey thats cool i dont mind i was bored when i sent that Possible scenarios Hello there! Because of my growing interest in expanding diplomatic ties from my nation and the possibility of extending it to the Free State of Quebec (if you are here to stay once more), I have come up with a few ways to clear up the alternative roleplay things. I am not making any demands; just suggesting a way out of this confusing "hole". #I agree to dissolve New Disparu and I also agree to delete and pretend the Pikachurins had no role or affiiation with the JBRican government at any point; this will cause a significant hole in my other articles and may take some time for me to alter my information along with coming up with a different aspect within the Jihad War of the United States of JBR; particularly the Disparuean Independence Movement's role. This will also cause a minor problem with the Union of Midway though he might change quicker. As for in the STOP forums, it will require me some time to clear up some stuff. #I agree to dissolve New Disparu but we both agree to have the Pikachurins in the JBRican government; this will cause no change in my articles but will require you to change some of your pages to match mines'. This will not alter the Free State of Quebec page except with ''dissolving New Disparu although I can probably remove its "evidence". I will also need to find a good story on just how Lance quickly "converted" from pure democracy (as it seems) to the slightly mixed promcapablicism. #We agree to keep New Disparu; this will completely ruin the Free State of Quebec page although the two can be considered disputed and this will be considered questionable if two sovereign states can be friendly despite having overlapped claims. #We agree to "move" New Disparu west of the Free State of Quebec; this may require little change in the New Disparu page and maybe even the Free State of Quebec. It will probably sound unrealistic for a territory to migrate west with all most of its people and government intact though I probably am unrealistic anyways. :P #We agree to have the Pikachurins in the JBRican government to be frauds and in fact; clones or decoys; this will cause little effect on your pages and a some major changes in mines. It will be kind of freaky and weird in RP but that would be okay. However, speaking in the RP sense; our two nations would probably be hostile after this fraud though I'm not exactly an expert on that. #We continue to have two alternative views; this will prevent any interactions in the future and will possibly prevent my RP allies to interact with you or your allies with me. Currently, I prefer Option No. 2. and this is not all the scenarios I have. I am almost ready to go on vacation so I am in a rush and I will not be able to respond for 3 days after I comment. I appreciate any comments or suggestions from these scenarios and close negotiation. Apologies for this mess. (And for any grammatical errors; yes, I am in a hurry.) --Justin (talk • ) 03:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :So I guess we shall narrow it down to Option 5 and 6. Option 6 sounds a bit conflicting but I will accept it if you would want. As for Option 5, it actually does sounds good and hopefully, this will "spice" things up for my side. I now cast my "vote" to Option 5. Ready when you are. By the way, I understand that you have real life problems (real life is the TOP priority in everyone's life at least should be); I just returned from vacation and I need to finish some late nearly done assignments so we're equal! --Justin (talk • ) 02:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I see no reason for any changes I have to do. :P Anyways, I am fine with differing your perspective from mines. A hint or even a cup of bias would be nice. It would be boring to hear the same voice over and over again--especially if it was me hearing me! --Justin (talk • ) 03:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back You've been gone for over a month. You've missed a lot. When you "left" there was the JBRican Civil War, Midwayan Civil War, Rio Summit, growth of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, crazy happenings, the Second Midwayan Civil War, a nuclear attack, a hostile takeover of JBR, a unification of JBR with Central Kingdom to create the unitary state of the Californian Union, and now another hostile takeover. Welcome back and I hope you could at least log in at least twice a month, :P Also, I've lost interest in conquering Canada. I've roleplayed JBR to become worn-out with its six or so wars and being nearly conquered by the United Pacific Aligned Coalition. Plus, my beloved territory of Rio is conquered but once I liberate it, no more imperialism from me...for the time being of course. Hai. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Completely understandable. I myself am working on a presentation project which means I need to get back on that. I hope to see you return glory to the wiki this summer. (Returns to typing on Microsoft Word) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::(I know you won't have a chance to read this until summer break.) If you are still interested in roleplaying via forums, and want to have the Free State of Quebec join a nation-level organization, it would be nice if you joined the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. You can apply here at the Reception Desk. As I always mention to all the people I invite, this is not an alliance and is more of a roleplay group. If you join, it would be appreciative if you help us learn how to create better roleplaying stories and be more political-wise (for the sake of roleplay, not in real life, I can't vote yet anyways :P). Also, if you plan on roleplaying back in OWF (they miss you), I might want to hop on the bandwagon (yet I need you to introduce me, I know I will be most likely rejected due to my vast territorial claims or at least show me how to find the right people to RP with). So if you are that free in the summer (or at least able to spend 1 hour or so at least a week), I'd be happy to enter the OWF and seeing your nation in STOP. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello, sorry for my one-day late reply. For the IC problems, there has been a publication by the Central Intelligence Agency of the United States of JBR regarding the issue now known as the "Pikachurin Scam". The publication is dubbed the "Pikachurin-Willow Files" which complies all known entries, recorded telephone calls, etc. with this incident. Actually, it was truly not of the knowing of the actual government but ex-(and deceased) CIA Director Theresa Vales who you can read about her background at the JBRican Civil War page or affiliated pages. I am not sure this will "satisfy" your citizens in RP terms but if you can find a way (and I intended these "files" to be filled with ALL general questions) because these files direct to Vales' secrecy and fault with her association with the terrorists deliberately attacking JBRica and allies and not the knowledge of the central government. So, if you can RP your citizens to well, "apologize", it would be greatly appreciated although it is all your decision. As for the OWF, I decide to stay off of it for now. If you wish for me to expand on these files, I can provide so. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Surprise (sort of) Well, my intent was to create a vector version of the coat of arms of Disparu to be able to be used on the Wiki. While I have succeeded in creating said coat of arms, for reasons that are beyond me, Wikia's PNG renders of the file fail miserably, creating the creepiest looking eyes on the Pokémon that you have ever seen. So, quite a lot of wasted effort for its purpose, but the file still renders properly in Inkscape (and as such can be exported properly to PNG from there), so I've left the file up for you to download, at the very least. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Well, Leafeon's eyes aren't quite right even there. If you're happy with the render Inkscape gives, it could always be uploaded as a PNG at whatever maximum size you need, so it wouldn't lose too much accuracy downscaling. :Anyway, I'm glad you like it! Michael von Preußen | talk ::Yeah, see, this is the sort of thing that irks me. Eevee has no face, Glaceon's eyes are white, Leafeon's eyes are black, and Vulpix' eye is empty. Wikia ;_;. Michael von Preußen | talk Pondering now how I've gone five months without noticing you changed your coat of arms... or if perhaps I noticed and forgot... *sets to work* Michael von Preußen | talk :Too late :P. Damn those filters not being rendered, though :( Michael von Preußen | talk Not another heading Hello, I see you're back again! Welcome back! I have become more complex with my roleplay and more knowledgeable of international politics. While you were gone, me and other roleplayers created the Post-Dissolution Sphere which is a different "version" of Planet Bob. Even if the Free State of Quebec might run along the lines of mainstream CNRP, I am wondering if you'd like to roleplay a secondary nation that follows along the PDS. If so, write back. The reason why I am telling you this is because the very idea of PDS contradicts with the New Disparu incident. Under PDS, the U.S and Canada collapsed around 2006. In your roleplay, America continues to exist. There are also various of other contradictions since Disparu is clearly marked into JBR's history yet we recognized the Prussian Empire, not Großgermania in the PDS history books. As you can see, my careless actions how left this gaping hole in the PDS RP. Since you are making a large revision, I am wondering if you could possibly alter your Disparuean RP. If not possible, as I said, you could roleplay a secondary nation. Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I see, well you do not have to have any references to JBR—it would garner more contradiction. The New Disparu incident represented in the PDS would refer to an alternative version of Disparu. While I will not actually create an article with the name "Disparu (PDS)", as you said, the references to Disparu will be save just for show. This will be the last of my messages to you concerning this issue (as I have now understood). If you ever have the time, you know where to go. =S With all due respect, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Québec Franc You are so good at currency design D: Michael von Preußen | talk :It's quite a drastic reboot, isn't it? :0... Michael von Preußen | talk Thanks Hello Pichakurin and THANK YOU for bringing my page about St Stephan to order! I would probably have never figured it all out myself. now it looks all clean and tidy, I appreciate it! Sincerely, Tadgh. Re: Restoration Done. Sorry for the mixup, the category must've been transcluded by the House of Pikachurin template or something. And no problem about the redirects, I'm back in a cleaning mode recently :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:07, Monday, 10 October 2011 ( ) Re: Wondertable Weird. I can't even get Chrome to work on my computer right now so I can't see what's happening, but I'd guess it's something with Chrome handling the margin property differently than Firefox does. Is this with or without extended page width, btw? Either way, thanks for letting me know, but I can't really do anything about it I don't think :/ [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:59, Sunday, 16 October 2011 ( ) Page The page as it stands now can be replicated even by putting the userboxes inside /Main. I just don't understand why it seems to be impossible to make them mesh :/ Michael von Preußen | talk :Not entirely sure how I helped, but you're welcome :P Michael von Preußen | talk Re: LoSS page Fixed. It actually did say what it was blocking :P some kind of copy-paste fail must have happened and for whatever reason it didn't like that box that got put in for apostrophes. Pasting that box thing into Ctrl+F actually worked so I just replaced all of those with apostrophes. No idea what caused it though :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:21, Tuesday, 25 October 2011 ( ) Astartle's message Hello. It was brought to my attention that you recently edited my alliances' wiki page (http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony), changing the format of how we present government and council information. While we appreciate your interest in our page, we have reverted it back to it's former state and ask that you please not make design edits again. The format we are currently using is the one we want, and we ask that you respect this considering it is our alliance. Thank you. (Astarle (talk • ) 03:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC)) Thanks! Hello Pikachurin! I just saw your message on my talk page and wanted to say thank you. Despite the recent little debate, I do indeed appreciate the time and effort you (and others) put into assisting with the wiki's maintenance, including the multiple updates you've done to the Symphony page. Thanks again and I hope you have a great weekend. :) (Astarle (talk • ) 10:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC)) Grunt Division Just wondering why you undid my edit on Grunt Division, I didn't think there was anything wrong with it :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:59, Wednesday, 9 November 2011 ( ) Re: infobox bullets Thanks for letting me know, it should be good now. There's really no reason for it, just Wikia software being dumb and inconsistent :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:15, Friday, 18 November 2011 ( ) :In case you ever encounter it again, you can always get around it by placing the bullets in a element: |cause = *Bullet 1 *Bullet 2 :Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk Note on categorization According to , "Each article should be placed in all of the most specific categories to which it logically belongs. This means that if a page belongs to a subcategory of C (or a subcategory of a subcategory of C, and so on) then it is not normally placed directly into C." So I believe that would mean, for example, national flags and alliance flags should only be put into those categories, and not the Flags category. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm kind of confused by the exceptions because I don't know all the advanced wikipedian terminology :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:04, Saturday, 19 November 2011 ( ) Mainspace transclusion Yeah, I wasn't sure when TLR was doing that either, but I couldn't really think of any way that it was against the rules or whatever, so I just let it be :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:32, Tuesday, 22 November 2011 ( ) Re: Happy New Year Thanks, you too :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:59, Sunday, 1 January 2012 ( ) Re:New Disparu Honestly, I have no issue with this (I like the anti-JBRican tone in it. :P). Currently, STOP is discussing reforms for the PDS so we will be reviewing all contradictions (including this one). It looks like we might make a separate Disparuean article (in the PDS world) to continue its alternate history (interestingly, Disparu becomes engulfed once more in another war IC-wise; this has not been updated unto the article at the time of this response however) in the PDS universe. We have been a bit inactive recently both at STOP and the wiki but we plan to continue updating and creating articles this week. With that said, we will be happy to see more about the second incarnation of Disparu as we work on our RP. We have been thinking about expanding our RP to NS and even CNRP (to serve as an alternative to the already established RP there) so it might add more interesting blends here on the wiki! And remember, we're always open for roleplayers and would love to have you join us (but then again, we understand you have RL affairs to handle with but if you think you have the time, come! :D) Sincerely, [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help with table alignment Think I've fixed that up? Let me know if you need any more help! :) Michael von Preußen | talk :Well, you could use cellpadding="XXpx" or cellspacing="XXpx" on their parent table, but that would also push them in from the sides. I'd just change Column 1's declaration to | style="width:60%; padding-right:XXpx;"| . Browsers should adjust the width for this even if they add to 100%, but I really can't vouch for IE. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Shouldn't be too hard; basically set up numbered subpages of the actually-substituted template, then adjust the number of articles and base article in that from mine. Michael von Preußen | talk :::It should work directly. If it does, it can probably end up moving to the main template namespace. Michael von Preußen | talk In other news... Canadian Chairwoman Angela Merkel announces the dissolution of communist Canada to the world in 1990. <-- Crossover! :o Michael von Preußen | talk :Indeed, indeed. :P Michael von Preußen | talk Hockey Night in Disparu I got bored. I considered doing you up an article to go with it, but I figured I'd wait for your input before doing something so drastic :P Michael von Preußen | talk :Bored and tired, apparently. Forgot to change the CBC logo for the RD globe. sigh. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Will do. Text may be a bit hard, but I was intending to do a French version anyway, just couldn't settle on du or au before Disparu :P Michael von Preußen | talk :::Altered the English version and uploaded a French version. Text looks a bit small on the French one because there are a lot more letters, so I might try to tweak it. Lemme know if you need any alterations. :) Michael von Preußen | talk ::::Your quite welcome! *Michael wanders off to find some equally-useless thing to do~ Michael von Preußen | talk Re: Wiki spam Ah, thanks. I forgot to check whether that account actually existed, and it doesn't. Spambots *shakes fist* [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 20:35, Monday, 19 March 2012 ( ) Guess who! Hi Pika, I notice you're hard at work on articles about Disparu - they're looking quite nice. I'll be back to editing on this wiki fairly soon as well. :D ----Knowz (talk • ) 16:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Things are bit slow since I'm really busy this month and the next - and also I need to conduct the first federal elections for Oceanesia before using the seals (since those offices don't exist yet), but you'll be seeing them all over the place once that's done and I'm more free (in time for Disparu's return in fact :P). --Knowz (talk • ) 10:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've started making the articles (alongside writing up the constitution which will be posted on here soon). :By the way, some things which may be of interest to you: 1. Quebec was annexed by Greater New England (though TheShammySocialist probably won't refuse to give Quebec when you return) 2. There are some discussions impacting the CNRP world map going on in the Open National RP major forum - after discussing keeping the status quo, making an entire new map, or introducing a new continent and runoff vote has been called: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110058 (if you'd be interested in voting) -> What are your thoughts? Myself, I haven't voted yet but I'm leaning towards keeping the map the same since a sudden new continent is unrealistic. :Aside of that, as I make my articles, advice and constructive criticism is always welcome. Feel free to poke in edit them if you see anything that needs fixing. :) --Knowz (talk • ) 18:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, and I haven't uploaded the flag yet since an element in the flag is dependant on a variable (the number of states) - and the number of states have gone from 4 to 10 in the last month or so, just going wait till the Constitution is published and ratified for the final flag (which will still change from time to time when more states join the USO). ::And, you may not be coming back in the summer? 0.0 --Knowz (talk • ) 18:00, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Uh, my NationStates nations are 'Australasia' and 'Oceanesia', who you did you message? :P --Knowz (talk • ) 06:39, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, I guessed right: I see you sent a message to 'Eaglleia'- that's not me, it's someone I know, a minion of mine, lol. :P I asked them reply to you, but send messages to 'Australasia' on NationStates in future if you want to contact me specifically (although if it's something to do Eagleia in general feel free to message either them or me). :P --Knowz (talk • ) 07:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) On the point... Most welcome for the catch on your parties section; funny, however, that I noticed that and didn't see the contradicting syntax and potential miswording in the very next sentence: the Second Quiet Revolution, the committee all of its power.}} Not going to attempt to fix this one, though, since there are potentially two very different meanings depending upon the wording—'After the Second Quiet Revolution, the committee nearly lost all of its power.' would indicate it came close to losing all of its power (but potentially didn't lose any at all), whereas After the Second Quiet Revolution, the committee lost all of its power.' would indicate it ''did lose most of its power. Anyway, hope this helps~. Michael von Preußen | talk Archive pages Since I know you're active, I figure I'll ask before going crazy on your pages. It looks like you need to add Archives/ onto the beginning of the |new= parameter of your archivebox so that the proper path will be included in the names of new archives. And as for what brought this to my attention, may I delete these five redirects: , , , , and ? Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:34, Friday, 6 April 2012 ( ) Jubilife / Férin Regarding your recent edit to Großgermania, am I wrong in my understanding that Jubilife is still considered the original capital of Disparu? If it was, then the statement that Großgermania opened an embassy in Jubilife would not be incorrect, would it? Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Ah, either work, I suppose. I had originally intended the latter interpretation, but I suppose the first may make more sense regardless. :As for my edits to your pages, now that I look online, it looks like one 'l' may indeed be the Commonwealth spelling; I changed it because it was caught by my (US English-based) spell checker, and because I honestly don't recall seeing it with one 'l' before. As for the serial comma, that may indeed be something you'll want to revert. I couldn't find any other lists in the article (with admittedly brief searching) to compare, and Wikipedia's Manual of Style (which ours includes) says either convention may be used as long as each article is consistent. I was always taught to use it (and use it throughout my articles), so I changed it there, but I suppose I probably should've left it. :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::Yeah, figured it could use a bit of clarification. Also, you might want to consider splitting your history section into its own article, and providing a condensed version there. You're at about 11,000 words, which is just under 79 kB—the maximum length recommended for entire articles by Wikipedia. Just something to consider. Michael von Preußen | talk :::...or not :awesome:. Let me know if I can help you with anything. The article at Wikipedia has a nice introduction which would be a good basis for one for History of Disparu. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::Will do. I absolutely love the changes. The added detail is excellent, and I like the way other CNRP nations were worked into it. I also like the way the history is now more drawn out, with foreshadowing towards Quebec's independence as early as the FLQ crisis. I look forward to seeing the continued revamping of the Disparu articles. ::::I've been curious as to the future of the presently-empty Tensions with Labrador section; would these have anything to do with the ? And if not, what is the Disparuean position on the border? (I feel like I may have asked you this question back when I was making the orthographic maps and Labrador was a province, but I cannot for the life of me remember, nor can I seem to find it.) Michael von Preußen | talk Re: RfB Well, I assume you can voice your support, not-support, or indecision at least, as always :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:04, Monday, 9 April 2012 ( ) Template:CCC Thanks for fixing the edit link on , that was a mistake I made a while ago when my love of magic words overrode my sense that they're evaluated for whatever page the template is used on. I probably made it in some other places but I dunno how I'd find them. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:19, Thursday, 12 April 2012 ( ) Disparuean franc Hi Pika, I want to do some experimentation with creating digital coins, and since I've yet to finalize my own designs, I figured I could try to recreate some of yours (as there might actually be a use if I succeed, rather than just doing something random). To this end, I was wondering if you had a way to check which fonts you used on File:Disparu-1-Franc-Back.png. On a completely different note, in case you've not seen it, en|pikachu you might find this amusing. Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Thanks! I'll be sure to get back to you if I produce anything close to decent :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::We'll see. :p This will be my first time ever attempting to use Photoshop, so I'm less-than-confident about things. Michael von Preußen | talk :::Well, it's a start, anyways. Michael von Preußen | talk :::Made some adjustments to the size of 'franc' and the position of '1'... still looks off, but I think it's because I made the fleur-de-lis too big, and that's going to be a nightmare to fix, so another day :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::::Hardly :P Mine is designed to specifically look realistic, but of course, that comes with significant drawbacks. Like several hours per coin. :P ::::As for the dots around the edge, that's probably because I was unsure exactly what effect you were intending for them from your original. As such, I designed them on my version to appear sort of like rivets. Perhaps you were going for an effect more like the stars on this Bulgarian euro, just with circles? Michael von Preußen | talk :::::I'll work on them a bit more later; trying to create a Japanese mode for tengwar at the moment and don't want to stop right now :P Michael von Preußen | talk ::::::Well, up to you; since you initially intended it to be different, I figured I would try to replicate that. Fairly unrelated to the rest of this section, but I discovered the existence of this commemorative toonie today, and thought you might be interested—it matches the design of your recent coin set quite nicely! Michael von Preußen | talk Re: Something weird The reason I didn't include the remaining nations is because, for the sake of conciseness, I initially intended to only include the top ten or twenty medalists. Because both myself and Arrnea placed lower than that, I extended the table so as to include all the player-created nations involved. Michael von Preußen | talk good alliance pages Heya pikachurin, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:15,9/11/2012 (UTC) : Rogal talk 01:41,9/12/2012 (UTC) Thanks~ Thanks for the copy-editing at Maiden's Isle~ How've you been as of late? Heard you joined GPA; hope you enjoy yourself there. Though I'm sure you will, as it seems to be scooping up all the good people. :P Michael von Preußen | talk :I've been alright. Trying to get a little more active in CN as of late, mainly because I went over 20 days inactive four months in a row and the higher-ups in the Invicta government got worried and started browbeating me to be more active. :v Michael von Preußen | talk Hi I've just joined this wiki, i am a standard player and need to ask a question? Are you allowed to sign up for tournament on the same username after you have joined standard? Happy65 Talk GPA ' 17:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :You sure are. Also Happy65, your signature is broken. :3 Rogal talk 17:40,2/18/2013 (UTC) :Rogal is correct. :) Pikachurin Talk • 13:08, Monday, 18 February 2013 (ET) RE:Party logos You don't even know :v Those logos are ancient! Ever since I've used Paint.NET and began developing a logo ''fetish, they've only gotten better...I have an entire portfolio of them in the new PDS forums :p [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Temp viewing permissions :v Le logos [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::T_T How about now? :3 Le logos for sure nao! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::And yes, several familiar faces from CNRP :p [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) -begins salesman pitch- Hey Pika. As you may have seen, PDS has some new members and new modern forums (located here). Recently, a member who RP'd Quebec left and now the area is open and waiting for someone to claim it. I was curious as to whether you may be interested in RP'ing Disparu (or another nation) in PDS. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 23:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Pikachurin, it's been a long time since I've seen you around Cybernations (on the forums or the wiki) or Nationstates. I've gotten a little nostalgic for the RP'ing days. How are you doing? --Knowz (talk • ) 21:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC)